The Dark Lord’s Possession
by The Only Love For Soujiro Seta
Summary: Summary: With little Kaoru in possession of a dark demon but in the safety arms of Hiko and his students can she live with the memories of her parent murder. For years she is still being hunted by the dark demon can her growing love for the distant red he


**Summary: **With little Kaoru in possession of a dark demon but in the safety arms of Hiko and his students can she live with the memories of her parent murder. For years she is still being hunted by the dark demon can her growing love for the distant red head keep her out of the clutches of darkness?

**The Dark Lord's Possession **

by The Only Love for Soujiro Seta

Kaoru/ Kenshin/ Battousai, Kaoru/ Soujiro, Aoshi/ Misao, Sano/ Megumi

I don't own

Chapter 1 

-

-

-

-

"Where is that damn thing?" He flustered against the papers and books. As he looks at the clock, it read 11:30 pm, he looked out side. The dark clouds cluttered the sky and the rain pounded hard against the house. "And it started raining" he growled. As he got up and was about to leave. As he entered the hallway he heard a soft cry. He wanted to ignore it but as guilt a raised in his soul he followed the cry. He a heard as the thunder roared.

He found a closed door as the door creaked when he entered the room. From the dim light elating from the other room around to find it looked like it was a girl's room. A canopy bed, on the wall was full of dolls, the bed almost full of teddy bears and other stuffed animals.

He hears the cries again; first he thought it was in the bed but when the covers were pulled only a stuffed bear was reveled. He looked under the bed…nothing. He sighed in frustration as he leaned towards the closet door the cries were in there. He thrust the door opened to see a little girl curled up in the corner of the closet.

As the girl looked into his dark green eyes she cried even more. The man felt pity for her. So he asked her "What's your name?" His voice was deep but friendly. She lifted her eyes. Crystal blue eyes looked into his, tears still running down her cheeks.

"Kaoru" She answered quietly. She was beautiful little thing but why was she crying.

"What are you doing in here? And why are you crying?"

"I'm hiding from the monster outside my room. And the thunder scares me" Her voice was small but understandable.

He thought about it thinking if he should take her with him but… "Where are you parents?"

"Their in there." She answered.

'What those people died a few days ago. What and who are these people doing here?

Kaoru pointed at the other side of the room. Two double doors. He stood and walked to the doors and opened it with haste. His breathing stopped as the image was buried into his memory. "The Kamiya's" Their bodies were back laying on their bed room floor. The blood still looked wet as much he wanted to proceed into the room but he heard Kaoru scream, a fearful scream. He returned to find the girl running out of the room. She turned the corner and sat by the window. Thunder was even louder than before. As she looked up, she saw amber eyes following her, she was about to scream until the huge man wrapped his arms around her. Her heart pounded as the eyes didn't go away. The man looked back he saw the eyes too.

He picked her up and ran down the hall. It took only minutes to reach his car. He put the girl in passenger seat and went around to the other side. It was still raining, as he looked back, the amber eyes were looking out through the window. But he noticed that the eyes weren't focused on him but they focused on Kaoru. She looked like she was in a trace with the amber eyes. There was something else in that house either than the girl and her dead parents. Something, that thing must had killed her parents. The beast. He jumped into the car. The eyes roared with anger as they peered down at the man.

The man drove off around 12:20am. Kaoru was curled up into the seat, knowing that she was now safe, with this man than being with him, or being alone. The drive was about 30 minutes long. As the man looked over at the girl, she was asleep. He made a half smile upon his lips she seemed so innocent and peaceful. He didn't know what he was thinking taking a little girl. But that eerie feeling in that house and those eyes; 'Who can live in a house like that, the way those eyes were looking at me, so angry.' If he didn't know it the amber orbs were so sadden when the little girl was taken.

"God damnit! Where is he? He said he'll be back before midnight and it's 50 minutes after. Damn where is he?"

"Calm down Kenshin. Master Hiko is coming back soon." Soujiro tried to clam Kenshin 20 minutes ago. "By the way, why do you need to speak with him anyway? I mean you do things without his permission anyway" Sano asked.

Kenshin paced up and down the hall (That connects to the entrance then to one of bigger rooms) Aoshi shook his head, he really getting annoyed by his childishness. "Because…"

Kenshin started but stopped when they heard the door open. "Finally" Kenshin breathed.

He huffed down the end of the hall and the rest flowed. "He's beginning a brat" Soujiro murmured. Sano and Aoshi agreed.

"Uncle I need to…" Kenshin stopped dead in his sentence. His uncle was holding a little girl. "Who is she and why is she here?" Kenshin questioned.

"Shh… we'll talk later." Hiko announced.

"I need to talk to you now" Kenshin voice was loud enough to wake up anybody but didn't wake Kaoru.

"Baka" Hiko said as he hit him over the head. "Be quiet if don't want to wake the girl" Kaoru stirred a bit but didn't wake up.

"I'll be in your office" he said quietly and headed back down the hall. Hiko sighed and looked at Kaoru and asked softly "Where am I going put?"

"She can sleep in the room next to mine, Master Hiko" Soujiro suggested. Hiko nodded and handed the girl into Soujiro's arms. Kaoru snuggled closer to Soujiro's chest. A smile set upon his lips as he and Aoshi took her to the room. Hiko went to talk to Kenshin. Soujiro laid Kaoru on the flush bed and pulled the covers under her chin. "She looks adorable, right Aoshi?" Soujiro said as he looked at her.

Aoshi nodded weakly. She was pretty cute but he couldn't just throw away Misao. And no they don't go together. He wouldn't mind being with Misao or Kaoru. But it looks as if Soujiro would most likely go with Kaoru. Even if they don't know her she was still cute. "Her skin is soft" Soujiro said as he brushed his fingers on her cheek. Aoshi did the same on the other, her skin is soft. He admitted to that. "Sou, we should get back to Kenshin and Master Hiko"

"Nah, you go on ahead. If she waked up she might need an explanation for begin here. You can give me the one-on –one when you come back alright" Soujiro with always a smile on his face. Aoshi nodded before leaving. 'Sou don't mess with the girl' he thought and at the same time Soujiro thought 'Oh I wont"

"But, uncle, why not?!" Kenshin shouted as Aoshi entered the room.

"Because I will not allow you to go with that whore!" Hiko shouted back.

"Tomoe is not a whore."

"She's older and she raped her own brother!" Hiko informed.

"She did not, that was just a lie, their just heating on her" Kenshin yelled again.

"You guys, you can hear your yelling all the down to the bed room. If you keep yelling like this--" Soujiro stop as the door opened and the girl appeared.

She walked in with one of Soujiro's shirts and rubbing her left eyes trying to wake up. But her eyes were clouded over with dream clouds. She walked up to Kenshin and Of course kicked him in the shin. Kenshin cursed as she curled up onto Hiko's lap and went right back to sleep. Hiko got up and went to the room she was currently staying in he put the covers back on her as she slept. "Stay in bed" He told her. He walked back into the hall were the boys were. "Kenshin we'll resin this until tomorrow. Right now get some rest. Soujiro you are going to stay with her tonight."

"Yes" Soujiro said as he ran into the Kaoru was sleeping in. "How is she going to reacted when she wakes up to know she's the only girl living here." Aoshi asked.

"Don't know guess we have to wait until in the morning. And no she's not, that Misao girl hangs around here to she's not alone."

Aoshi gasped softly. 'How you'd know?" There was little bit of uneasiness in his voice.

"I just know, and if you want to hang around with her don't do it so easily noticeable. Sneak it. You're supposed to be the ninja of this group not Kenshin." Hiko said as he entered his work room. He reached his computer and had 50 emails. He opens one and it said 'GIVE HER BACK'. He gasped as he deleted the email. He opened the other and it read 'GIVE HER BACK' He did same to that one as he did the other. He opened half of his mail and they all read 'GIVE HER BACK' Hiko shut off his computer fast then backed away from the computer. 'Kenshin' he relaxed. 'Kenshin, it's all Kenshin's doing. I'll have to speak to him about this.' Hiko thought as he entered his room and went to sleep

And poor Soujiro staid up until 3am and went to sleep on the other side of the bed. Same bed too.

First sunrise Kenshin went to go practiced before everyone else got up. As he walked into the garden he stopped, he saw the little girl lying in the grass. 'What is she doing?' He thought as he silently patted his way up to the girl. He hovered above her until she opened her eyes. They just stared as each other until Kenshin began talk. "What are you doing?"

Kaoru reposed by closing her eyes. "Hey lil' girl I asked--" "Kaoru" Kaoru interpreted him.

"What?"

"Please don't call me girl my name is Kaoru." She puffed.

"alright Kaoru, what are you doing here?"

"I woke up to find a boy sleeping beside me--" she cut herself off "—who is that boy?"

"His name Soujiro" Kenshin answered.

"And so what's yours?"

"My name is Kenshin"

"So who was that man and the other two boys?" Kaoru really wanted to know.

"The man that brought you here is my Uncle as well as my master. The one with the ice blue eyes his name is Aoshi and other boy is name Sanosuke but Sano for short."

"I see" Kaoru said. Kaoru became quiet again. 'She looks really peaceful' Kenshin thought. He then sat beside her. 'How can she find peacefulness in the place?' Kenshin sighed.

Their home was hidden in the mountains and it was very secret only few know where it is out side the area and that in including the Kamiya's.

Kenshin realized that she answered my question. "Kaoru you still haven't answered my question."

Kaoru did not answer. Kenshin huffed and called her again. "Kaoru--"

'I like out here"

"And why is that?"

"Me and my mother use to come out here in morning and before dark and sometimes early mid-after noon. For the past few days I come out here and reminds me of my mother" Kaoru said without cracking up.

"Do you miss them?"

"I do but just being at here I'll always remember them for this time they embrace me."

Kenshin smiled a bit before Kaoru asked him a question "What happened to your parents? And why aren't you guys related?"

"My parents died when I was young I don't remembering me father's face but I remember his voice, it was deep but caring. All I remember of my mother is that her hair was a deeper red then mine. And her face thought the only ones is when she was happy, sad, terror. I saw them die right before my eyes. I miss them a lot. And my uncle is my father's brother and so he teaches The Mitsurugi Style to me and the other but Sano mostly goes in combat, Aoshi's in ninja, so that leaves Soujiro with me." Without Kenshin knowing sat up, he felt a tug on his hair.

"You have soft hair" a voice said behind him, She braid his hair.

"So you like my hair, ne?" Kenshin asked her. Kaoru nodded and Kenshin let her braid his hair.

"Kenshin someone's calling you"

Kenshin relaxed he didn't hear his name being called.

Yet Kaoru steadied continued. Kenshin looked up and say his master. 'It's time' Kenshin thought as he released Kaoru's small hands from his hair and stood up.

"Do you have to leave?" Kaoru asked.

"Hey don't worry, okay? I'll see you later alright?" he asked her and she nodded. He stood up to leave as did Kaoru.

She followed Kenshin into the house. Kenshin had the felling of being followed. He turned and no one was there but he did see Kaoru turn to the other hall. Kaoru was headed to the room she staying in. Kenshin smiled and continued down the other hall.

"Uncle" he called out.

Hiko groaned "Kenshin, why do you want to do this?"

"Because I love her"

"And wherever she goes you'll go to?"

"Yes"

Hiko sighed frustrated and ran his fingers through his hair. Kenshin staid cool but, Hiko's anger raised and raised, and Hiko finally snap and realized that he truly didn't want Kenshin leaving. "Kenshin--"

"Uncle I want to do this"

"Why do you have to leave? I'm going to truly say this to you – I don't like her and I don't think she's good enough for you. I really want you to stay everyone agrees with me. But they would to you that you have something you want to in your life. I respect that but as your uncle and gardenia I advice you not to go with that girl."

Kenshin stood there and took it all. "I want to do this, if this is my life, and my love is only for her I'll do anything" Kenshin said calmly.

Hiko sighed heavly and decides "Do what you wantm but make sure you don't die out there"

"I want and I WILL come back from time to time. Thank you" Kenshin sighed and bowed deeply.

SCREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Both of them jumped at the high pitched scream. "Kaoru" Hiko breathed as he ran out the room with Kenshin on his heels.

A second scream came. Everyone heard it and knew who it belonged to, Kaoru, Soujiro and Aoshi where the first to Kaoru's aid. What they didn't know was that they where in more danger than she was. As Soujiro reached the opened door a surprise and horrid look came across his face. And once Aoshi came he had somewhat of the same look Soujiro had.

Kaoru was quivering in the corner as the dark black monster… got closer to her. Tears ran down her face, she could faintly hear Soujiro, Aoshi, and the now joined in Sano, yell her name to run.

When they saw Kaoru begging haled up by the arm from the hand of the monster. It then spoke in the weirdest language to her. Her eyes widened in horror. Before she knew something made the monster is tossed aside.

Kaoru yelled as she something but didn't hit the floor. She opened her yes to find she was in the arms of the red headed Samurai. He was kneeling over her and had a small smiled. "Are you alright Kaoru?" She nodded. He raised his head as another person came a knelled by them.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah" Kenshin answered. He looked as the scene, Sano knock the monster over before Aoshi throw a Kodachi at it. "Here, take her" Soujiro nodded and grabbed Kaoru in his arms.

The black monster was about to retreat when he glared at Kaoru. It said something before vanishing into the darkness. Kaoru gasped at what she heard

"It's gone" Sano said relief.

"But, why was in here? Why was it after Kaoru-chan?" (Of lil' Kaoru) Aoshi questioned.

They heard a whimper from Kaoru. Kaoru put her head over Soujiro's shoulder, And squeezed herself to Soujiro. Soujiro frowned as he felt her shake.

"Do you know why that thing was after you?" Aoshi softly asked child. She was sitting in a chair in Hiko's offence room. "

"I don't know" She answered him. Aoshi groaned as did the rest in the room.

"Kaoru-chan, please tell us if you know anything." Soujiro pleaded.

"Kaoru, Star," Hiko gave her a nick name, he said as he kneeled down to look her straight in the eyes. "You must tell me if you know something about that thing" Hiko's eyes pleaded to her.

Kaoru finally broke and said "Fine, his looked of a monster, and to be more specific, it was black and it looked like a he."

"We didn't say anything about it begin a he" Kenshin said.

Everyone turned to him then to Kaoru then looked down in embarrassment.

"Now that we know you know something, about telling us?" Sano suggested.

"Kaoru" Hiko said.

Kaoru gasped and yelled it "I bet he knows where I am by now!" she quickly covered her ears.

"Who's he, you're talking about." Sano mumbled.

Hiko blinked and went to his computer again. As he opened his email box his eyes widened as he wasn't expected what he saw.

"He knows" Kaoru's voice reached his ears as he saw glance up at him.

"You're pretty brave you know, and just a few minutes ago we couldn't let you go of Soujiro"

"Sano" Kenshin's stern voice appeared from behind the girl.

"He dose know, she's right" Hiko's deep voice echoed into the small room. Kaoru didn't turn like the rest did she just kept her head bowed. "Come take a look at this" gathered at his computer and then they all gasped to find the same thing just now.

"They're pictures of when we fought that monster." Sano said.

"I bet he wants me back" they heard Kaoru's tiny voice and looked over to her, to find that she curled herself into a ball with her head resting between her knees.

"Kaoru" Soujiro soft voice came to loomed over her as she looked up at him. She squinted her eyes at him before letting the tears blur her vision before letting them fall. "Hey it's okay" Soujiro try as he might but the girl did not believe him. But as before she ran and huddled into Hiko's lap.

"I don't want to go back, he scares me" she cried into Hiko's chest.

This is the end of the chapter, this is one of the few stories that was deleted off the computer but I had a back up CD YAY!! I wrote this when I didn't have an account on so now that I do I posted it, also check out the other stories I have that would be really cool if you read them to, so please review


End file.
